


Shopping

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Tezuka has no fashion sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having had a massive growth spurt, Ryoma needs new clothes. So he takes Tezuka shopping with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt by ryoukisarazu on tumblr.

Ryoma really didn’t enjoy shopping unless it was for tennis things. Clothes shopping though was one of the most boring things he could think of doing. Unfortunately, he’d just undergone a massive growth spurt and now all of his clothes either didn’t fit or were much tighter than they were meant to be.

He’d turned down his mother’s offer of going shopping with her and convinced Tezuka to come with him. Tezuka was probably the worst choice he could have made, but the idea of post-shopping tennis and make out sessions made up for the fact that Tezuka had no fashion sense.

"Do you like this?" Tezuka asked, holding up a sensible button up shirt. It was lavender.

"It’s not really my style," Ryoma replied, despite not actually knowing what his style was. Tezuka nodded and put it back. "The jeans are over here," he said, leading the way over to the denim section of the shop.

He grabbed a selection of jeans in what he guessed was his size and then pulled Tezuka to the changing rooms. Half of the jeans were discarded immediate as he’d underestimated his new leg length. Tezuka helpfully took them from him and went to exchange them for the size Ryoma had worked out he actually was.

"Aren’t they too tight?" Tezuka said, returning with new jeans and eyeing Ryoma’s legs now clothed in skinny black jeans.

"That’s what they’re supposed to look like," Ryoma replied, grinning when he saw Tezuka’s eyes flick momentarily to his ass. "Do you like them Buchou?"

Tezuka looked away, realising he’d been caught checking him out and now obviously feeling guilty for doing it in the first place. “They look fine.”

Ryoma decided to buy them.

They left the changing rooms with several pairs of skinny jeans in various colours and then went to comb the rest of the shop for clothes. Ryoma was desperate to get as much as possible from this shop as it meant having to go into less shops and that they could go and get ice cream and play tennis sooner.

Tezuka pulled out a light black zip-up hoodie with white polka dots on and offered it to him. Ryoma looked doubtfully, but took it anyway, not wanting to turn down everything Tezuka offered him. He shrugged it on and looked at himself in a nearby mirror.

"It looks good on you," Tezuka said, his arms full of jeans and tshirts.

It actually did as well. “I’ll get it,” Ryoma said, pulling off the hoodie and giving it to Tezuka to carry. “I’m not letting you convince me to wear socks with sandals though.”

"It’s very practical, especially when you’re walking," Tezuka replied.


End file.
